The Huntress & The Canary
by Shaman94
Summary: Huntress and Black Canary's friendship is tested when the both of them are cornered by Slade Wilson a.k.a Deathstroke.


Special One-shot, birthday present story for "Star Sapphire and Hal Jordan". Happy birthday SSxHJ! Enjoy the story.

* * *

In an abandon wearhouse in the harbor of Gotham City, a femine figure dressed in purple latex sneaks her way in through the windows at the top of the ceiling. She cautiously searched the room with her crossbow ready in hand. She whispered a name.

"Canary? Canary?" Huntress said quietly.

After a while she finds her friend tied to a chair that has fallen on its side. She hurries over and awakens Canary to see her mouth has been covered with duct tape. She peels the tape off of Canary's mouth.

"First of all, Ow! Secondly, it's a trap!" Canary yells to her friend the very first chance she gets.

Huntress then notices a red dot traveling up her torso and stopping between her eyes. She ducks and covers as a shot is fired and is forced to leave her friend tied to the chair still. She thinks to herself.

"Damn, and for once I thought it would be easy. So who could it be this time? Deadshot? Deadborn? Old Huntress?" Huntress thought.

"It's Slade! The merc is Deathstroke!" Canary answers her friends question without even being asked it outloud.

"How did you know that's what I was wondering?" Huntress asked impressed.

"Im just that good. I know what you're thinking before you even think it."

"Like how I'am going to get you out of that chair?"

"Exactly."

A red dot then traveled up the back of Canary's head. Slade took aim. Huntress directed her crossbow but not at Slade. She shot at her own friend right as Deathstroke fired. The arrow from Huntress crossbow cut the ropes that bound Canary to the chair and collided with the bullet from Deathstorkes sniper saving Canary. Canary gets up and back flips to saftey behind a few creates. Huntress works her way around.

"Now there's two of them... Perfect." Slade thinks to himself with a sense of sportsman ship. He tossed the empty sniper rifle aside and pulled out two oozy guns. Slade opens fire on the creates that Canary and Huntress ran off to. He shot until there was no more ammo left in his guns. He tosses those aside and throws a hand grenade at what's left of the boxes. The dust finally settled. Deathstroke looked at what was left and drew his broadsword.

"That ought to draw them out. Now for the fun part." Slade thought to himself looking down into the dark room and waiting for next move.

As he predicted, the girls survived. Several arrows fly towards him from the darkness below. Slade slices them in mid air with his sword. Unbeknownst to him however, Black Canary appears on the building.

"Damn." Deathstroke says before Canary lets out one of her screechs knocking Slade into the building.

As he falls Deathstroke manages to rebound in mid air and lands on his feet with his sword in hand.

"And he lands with a perfect ten, of course he does." Canary says sarcastically as she sees Slade land safely.

Canary leaps down above Slade. While he's distracted, Huntress fires an arrow at his sword knocking it out of his hand. Canary lands on Deathstrokes chest but is unsuccessful in knocking him down. Slade manages to keep standing even as she leaps off of his chest. Huntress aims her crossbow at Slade once more.

Slade, now aware of his foes locations, unsheathed the hunting knife on his thigh and throws it at the Huntress' bow as she fires the arrow. It cuts threw the arrow and half way through the crossbow. Huntress looks at her crossbow sadly and then throws it aside.

Both, Huntress and Canary, charge Slade. He swiftly dodges Huntress' punches and ducks when Canary kicks. While at that level he grabs Canary's standing leg and pulls it out from underneath her. She lands on her hands and back flips to safley on her feet. Slade then delivers a punch to Huntress' gut knocking her back.

Huntress catches her breath as well as she can before getting back in the fight. Deathstroke charges her and throws a punch. Huntress blocks with both of her arms forming a shield but is still pushed back by the sheer force of the hit alone. Huntress charges him this time with a dive kick. Slade dodges and grabs her in mid air spinning her around and throwing her into Canary. Both girls get back up as Slade retrieves his sword.

"Sorry about that Canary." Huntress says to her friend.

"Not your fault and besides, you're out of the way now." Canary smiles.

Deathstorke walks towards the girls with the sword back in his hand but then stops as he see Canary take a breath. She then lets out a screech that sends out several sonic waves all directed at Slade. He sticks the sword into the ground and fights the waves in an attempt to hold his ground all the while the windows around him break and shader while the old and aged wall behind him crumbles.

Slade can only holdout for so long before he looses his grip. Deathstroke is sent flying out of the building and into of the ocean outside. Canary stops and falls to her knees in exhaustion. She catches her breath while Huntress stands by her side.

"You did good little birdie. You did good." Huntress says.

"That was almost too easy." Canary says.

"Sometimes it just is." Huntress answers.

"It never is with Deathstroke. He had to-" Canary is then interrupted by a beeping. Several others beeps follow that beeping.

"Of course." Both of the girls say.

Together, the both of them make a dash for safety as the entire wear house is blown up.

* * *

On top of a building a mile away for the burning wreckage, Black Canary and Huntress watch the fire fighters put out the fire.

"Hey Huntress." Canary says.

"What is it Canary?" Huntress asks.

"Thanks for coming and helping me out of that bind." Canary thanks her friend.

"Don't mention it. We're friends after all." Huntress answers.

"You know he's not dead though, right?" Canary asks her friend.

"Yup. He'll be back but we'll be ready." Huntress says as the both of them get up.

"And next time, lets not go so easy on him." Canary says with a smile.

"Agreed." Huntress answers with a smile of her own.

The End.

* * *

Somewhere, along the bay, a trail of footsteps are seen in the snow leading out of the water.

The End?


End file.
